Yaksa Caller
Yaksa callers learn to bind lesser daeva, called yaksa, to their will… Or perhaps the other way around. Regardless of who truly controls the relationship, the yaksa caller and his akashic champion are a force to be feared. Whether serving as high priest and god to primitive tribes or dominating the battlefield with a group of trusted companions, the caller and his yaksa leave an indelible mark upon the pages of history. Yaksa Unlike more traditional summoners who forge bonds with mysterious eidolons, the caller’s bond is with a powerful daeva known as a yaksa. A called yaksa differs from an eidolon in the following ways: Base Form: Called yaksa have the following base form: Yaksa Daeva Starting Statistics: Size Medium; Speed 30 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Saves Fort (good), Ref (bad), Will (good) Ability Scores Str 14, Dex 12, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 16; Free Evolutions weapon training (simple), limbs (arms), limbs (legs). Essence Pool: Starting at first level the yaksa gains an essence pool equal to the caller’s class level. This replaces the standard eidolon’s evolution pool. Veilweaving: At 1st level and every 3 levels thereafter (4th, 7th, 10th, etc.), the yaksa increases his veils shaped by 1 (to a maximum of 7 at 19th level) and gains the ability to shape one veil chosen from the daevic veil list. At 3rd level and every 3 levels thereafter the yaksa gains the ability to bind veils directly to his chakra, unlocking potent new abilities. He gains these binds in the following order: Feet, Hands, Wrists, Shoulders, Belt, and Neck. This ability modifies the standard eidolon. Bestow Power The caller’s yaksa can enhance his spellcasting abilities by investing some of its essence directly into the caller. As a standard action, the yaksa can bind an amount of essence into the caller equal to the highest level spell the caller is capable of casting. Doing so grants the caller one additional spell per day of each level he is capable of casting. Essence invested in this way cannot be re-invested or used for other abilities until after a rest of at least 8 hours, at which point the essence returns to the yaksa and all bonus spells granted to the caller by this ability are lost. At 9th and 19th level the number of bonus spells per spell level granted by this ability increases by 1. This replaces all instances of the summon monster ability and the gate ability. Share Veil Starting at 4th level, the caller may spend a swift action to gain the benefits of any one veil currently shaped by his called yaksa, including any benefits from the yaksa’s invested essence and binds. This ability can be used for a total number of rounds per day equal to his class level and can be ended as a free action. The caller must end his turn within the daeva’s reach to continue to receive these benefits. The effects of this ability end immediately if the yaksa is helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. This ability replaces shield ally. Improved Share Veil At 10th level the caller may now gain the benefits of any two veils currently shaped by his called yaksa when he uses his share veil ability. The caller no longer needs to end his turn within the yaksa’s reach to benefit from share veil, but must end his turn within 30 feet. These benefits still end if the yaksa is helpless, paralyzed, stunned, or unconscious. This ability replaces aspect. Overwhelming Power At 12th level the caller’s yaksa gains the benefits of the Large evolution, growing in size and becoming Large. This ability replaces greater shield ally. Greater Share Veil At 18th level level the caller may now gain the benefits of any three veils currently shaped by his called yaksa when he uses his share veil ability. The caller no longer needs to end his turn within 30 feet of his yaksa, and may use these abilities so long as he and his called yaksa occupy the same plane. These benefits still end if the yaksa is helpless or unconscious. This ability replaces greater aspect. Twofold Deity At 20th level the caller and his yaksa are truly one in purpose and power and the yaksa’s strength flows freely through the caller’s physical form. As a standard action, the caller can assume the shape of his yaksa, copying its veils, binds, form, and abilities. His Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution scores change to match the base scores of his yaksa, and he gains his own pool of essence equal to the yaksa’s to invest in his copied veils. He may choose to have any gear he carries become absorbed by his new form, as with spells from the polymorph subschool. Items with continuous effects continue to function while absorbed in this way. The yaksa caller loses any natural attacks possessed by his original form and all racial traits (except bonus feats, skills, and languages) in favor of the abilities granted by his yaksa. The caller retains all of his class features. The yaksa caller can keep this form for a number of minutes per day equal to his class level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. The caller can end this effect as a free action. This effect does not stack with the yaksa caller’s share veil ability. This modifies the twin eidolon ability. Category:Summoner archetypes Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries